1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal cooling passage structure for rotary engine, and more particularly, to a rotary engine, which has a device that increases the cooling air into the inner passage in the rotor core, and lower down the temperature of the rotor core and rotor assemblies during the operation by a guide vane.
2. Description of the Related Art
The engine cooling system of a piston engine or a rotary engine can be categorized into two types based on the heat load. They are air-cooling system and liquid-cooling system (water-cooling or oil-cooling). FIG. 1 illustrates the rotary engine assembly.
As shown, there is a plurality of heat fins mounting on edges of the rotor engine for exhausting the temperature generated by the rotor engine operated, and one side of the rotor engine has a cooling channel, which is used to increase the inner cooling air of the rotor engine. Additionally, the inner temperature of the rotor engine is exhausted by the cooling channel. However, there is a plurality of reinforcing ribs mounting on the cooling channel. Thereby, the cooling air is barred to flow into the inner of rotor engine due to the reinforcing ribs when flowing into the cooling channel of the conventional rotor engine. Or the design way of cooling channel allows the cooling air to generate the heat vortex phenomenon in the inner of the cooling channel, resulting in the external cooling air can not enter into the inner of the rotor engine and the temperature can not be exhausted from the inner of the rotor engine.
For the reason that the conventional method and device could not effectively solve the mentioned problems, a need has arisen to propose an internal cooling passage design for the rotary engine with a proper guide vane to diminish the vortices at the rotor core cooling openings in the front frame or rear frame and therefore more air is inducted into rotor core passages for a better cooling.